Scooby Doo and the Return to Beauregard Mansion
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A long road trip ends up back at Beauregard Mansion . With the boo brothers missing, the gang unravel a twisted mystery that may destroy Mystery, Inc. Forever. Hints of Fraphne and Shelma, meer touches.... nothing more....
1. A Place to Crash

Okay... now three story updates and a new story... wholly crap I'm on a role... and all before midnight!

Ohm, well I found a heap load of old Scooby-Doo stories I started.... so here it goes.

**Scooby-Doo: The Boo Brother Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

**A Place to Crash**

Shaggy was getting tired as he drove the mystery machine. He could hear the silent snore of Fred, who's finally given into sleep. Daphne was sniffing herself, Scooby was trying to stay awake next to him, and Velma was leaning against the window looking at a map. They had just solved yet another mystery out in farm country. They'd been driving for two days, stopping for gas every so often.

"Is there any place on the map that has a shower?" asked Daphne, "Or a bed?"

"The nearest town is nearly six hours away," groaned Velma, "It's all plantation houses and farms as far as you can see."

"Just great," grumbled Daphne, laying on the floor in a heap.

"Raggy, rhat about the rouse?" asked Scooby, looking out the window.

"It's not like you to want to go into an old spooky house, Scoob," snickered Shaggy.

"Ro, the rouse," grumbled Scooby, pointing on the map.

"Oh, like, that house." smiled Shaggy, "Well at least there's beds.... I can't be sure about showers though."

"A house? Who's? Where?" asked Fred, snapping out of his sleep.

"Bed?" asked Velma.

"Bath?" asked Daphne, a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, I inherited a plantation house around here a few years back. When we all where doing our separate things, like, you know." said Shaggy.

"How far?" asked Fred, his eyes alight with the prospect of a bed.

"About five miles west of here." shrugged Shaggy.

"Go!" they all yelled.

"I should warn you.... its like.... got some unusual guests," Shaggy smiled nervously.

"I don't care if their the creature from the blue lagoon, just go," sighed Daphne.

"Black." said Velma.

"What?" asked Daphne.

"The Creature from the Black Lagoon." corrected Velma.

"There is a small swamp.... but I'm certain there's no creature from it." said Shaggy.

"...." Scooby gave him a look.

"Okay, their might be.... if you count her," snickered Shaggy.

"Who?" asked Velma.

"Raggy's Rirlriend," laughed Scooby.

"She is, was, and never will be my girlfriend!" yelled Shaggy.

"Hey Shags, how come you've never told us about what you guys did before the airport?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, you just said some odd jobs," questioned Daphne.

"Who is this 'girlfriend' of yours?" asked Velma, brow raised.

"You guys, like, never asked," shrugged Shaggy, "I mean there was Grimmwood place, where I was a gym teacher, and then that whole werewolf thing back in high school during spring break."

".... curious." said Velma.

"What is?" asked Daphne.

"Gym teacher?" asked Fred.

"Shaggy?" asked Velma, "Your ignoring my question."

"Like sorry. She's this crazy girl who lives a short ways away from the plantation house. She is not, is, was, or will be my girlfriend." said Shaggy, more annoyed at the remembrance of Sadie.

"Is she cute?" asked Fred with a shrug, Daphne swiped him on the shoulder.

"There it is," smiled Shaggy nervously.

"It's.... falling apart." said Daphne.

"Actually.... its gotten better since we left it," said Shaggy as he pulled up the gravel drive.

"Rello!" Scooby yelled out the window as Shaggy opened the door.

"Any one home?!" yelled Shaggy, "Strange.... no music."

"Who lives here?" asked Daphne, looking at the broken window.

"Some friends," smiled Shaggy, "Freako, Meako, hey Shreako?!"

"Ro rodeys rome...." said Scooby as he sniffed the house.

"Strange... oh well. Come on guys, they wont care if we crash here. They're probably out on a haunt." Shaggy and Scooby laughed, the others exchanged a confused look.

"What ever you say Shags," shrugged Fred.

**TBC**


	2. Sadie May Returns

**Scooby Doo: The Boo Brother Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

**The Return of Sadie May**

The next morning the gang all met up in the dining hall, Shaggy noticed that termites had visited. The once creaky old oak table, was nearly about to collapse. Even ghosts would have had someone maintain this, it was getting very weird. The rest of the crew looked fairly please by the brief stop at an actual house, despite the fact it was slowly falling apart. Amazingly the water was still running and the fridge had some kept food in it, but there was a feeling that Freako, Shreako, and Meako hadn't been home for a long time.

"Scooby, did you smell...." Shaggy laughed, "Like, never mind."

"Shaggy, it doesn't look like your friends have been taking care of this place...." said Daphne.

"Yeah, there's dust and cobwebs everywhere," said Velma.

"I'm not sure, but I think there was something living under my bed," said Fred.

"Did it make any noise?" asked Shaggy.

"Just some rustling...." said Fred.

"I heard something in the attic last night," shrugged Daphne, "I thought I was dreaming."

"If anyones home, its me Shaggy!" Shaggy yelled up the stairs.

"And Rooby Roo!" Scooby jogged a little up the stairs.

No response came and in a short time, the ground got ready to leave. Fred went outside to start up the van, it was kind of cold out as winter was slowly coming in these parts. Shaggy found some cans to take with them on the road, saying that the guests wouldn't care if they took some food. Velma filled up a couple of jugs with water, and Daphne grabbed a few extra blankets as Shaggy asked. In this short second, all heard the yell of one Fred Jones, an unsavory word the group found unjust to use at any time.

"Freddy!" yelled Daphne out the door, expecting he'd just dropped something on his foot, but her eyes widened, "Oh...."

"Like, what's the problem.... zoinks...." Shaggy trailed off.

"Jinkies..." Velma went on the other side of Shaggy.

They all looked at the gravel road where the Mystery Machine was parked... well had been. Their eyes followed the two wide scrap marks, and towards the woods. In the highest trees, the Mystery Machine was at the top. The doors opened, window smashed, tires torn, and slowly but surely.... settling into the base of the tree. The odd thing was.... the highest tree was at least a mile out.

"Look at these treadmarks..." said Velma, the two large drag marks, indicated the Mystery Machine had been dragged sideways.

"Too weird..." said Daphne, eyes focused in on the Mystery Machine.

"I'm glad we brought our stuff in last night," said Velma, "But.... how are we getting out of here."

"If the phones work, we can call the sheriff.." shrugged Shaggy, "Though I don't know what to tell him, like, apart from getting a crane or something."

"Fred..." said Daphne, looking at her boyfriend.

"Red...." Scooby walked over to where Fred stood, mouth a gape, his eyes wide, tears forming.

"Oh boy...." sighed Velma.

Just as the group was heading towards Fred, a loud crash made them all jump. The Mystery Machine had fully settled into the base of the tree. Shaggy had done his usual jump into Scooby's arms.... but Scooby was next to Daphne, who was next to Velma, who Fred had just screamed like a girl and glomped. Then who... Shaggy turned his head to look at who was holding him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEK!!!" Shaggy lept from the arms and glomped onto a sobbing Fred, in a none-to-manly way.

"Whoa..." said Fred, who was smacked by Daphne.

"Shaggy, baby! Oh how I missed ye!" came the peppy blonde in front of them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shaggy burrowed his head.

"Howdy, yall! I'm Sadie May..." she was cut off.

"AHH!" Shaggy let out another scream as she stepped closer.

"Shaggy, baby, didn't yah miss meh!" she smiled, hands on her hips.

"Ah!" he yelled in response, pointing at her.

"Oh... my clothes." she said, walking back to the pond.

"The beautiful.... birthday suited girl... is the stalker your afraid of...." muttered Fred.... eyes wide.

"Fred!" yelled Daphne.

"I can't look away...." said Fred.

"I-I need to burn these clothes..." said Shaggy, jumping out of Fred's arms and slowly moving towards the house.

"That means you have to take 'em off sugah... need some help?" Sadie yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shaggy had fled towards the woods, apparently bent on freeing the Mystery Machine on his own.

**TBC**


	3. Another Mystery

Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get many for this story, and the more reviews I get, the more I update... actually I really love writing Scooby-Doo stuff.... but I guess I just never got around to it till now.

**Kelly: **Ice Monster Story????

**Chapter 3**

**A Talk With the Sheriff**

After an hour of coaxing Shaggy away from the van, they stood back in the driveway. Sadie May sat on the stoop with a wide smile. Fred had gotten hit three times now, simply for waving... and grinning.. a very stupid grin. Velma came out of the house, a look of defeat on her face, the phone's weren't working.

"How are we going to get to town now," sighed Daphne.

"We have no car, no phone...." Shaggy sighed, sitting on the stoop absent mindedly.

"There has to be a way to get a hold of the sheriff.." Velma trailed off.

"But how," asked Fred.

"I know how," smiled Sadie May, "Shaggy Baby, you have that carriage in the bran yet."

"Yeah, some good a carriage does without a horse, " sighed Shaggy.

"I's got me a horse, back at my house.... you could come with me to get..."

"No." said Shaggy, "I mean, no thanks...."

"Shaggy." said Velma, "Would you let us use your horse for a short time?"

"Sure," she smiled, "On one condition."

"No." said Shaggy.

"Rhat?" asked Scooby.

"You all have to come down to my house for lunch," she smiled.

"No," said Shaggy.

"We'd love too," smiled Daphne.

"Oh hot dog! I hope you all like cray fish and fritters," she smiled as she grabbed Shaggy's arm.

"What's cray fish?" asked Fred in a whisper.

"A fish...." shrugged Daphne.

"Maybe we could talk..." suggested Shaggy, as he had been yanked up by Sadie May.

The gang headed towards the woods, following Sadie May, who held a firm grip on an upset Shaggy. In no time at all, they reached her family cabin, oddly enough, no one was home. Not even Billy Bob, which Shaggy was greatfull for, he didn't feel like getting shot at today. Shaggy continued his silent protests of trying to escape Sadie May and booking it back to his uncle's old house.

"Come on in, ya'll!" smiled Sadie as she opened the door, dragging Shaggy with her.

"So, where's... ohm Billy Bob?" gulped Shaggy.

"Out with ma and pa, selling some stuff around town, I stayed home, and wee dog am I glad. I might've missed my Shaggy!" smiled Sadie May, giving Shaggy a near bone crushing hug.

"So we have to wait till they come back to borrow the horse then?" asked Daphne, looking out an open window.

"Shucks no, they took the buggy." Sadie May let go of Shaggy to get the food.

"Like, let's get out of here before her gun happy brother gets back," said Shaggy in a low whisper to the others.

"Shag, stop being so paranoid," smiled Fred, "Hey Sadie, do you think your family would let us borrow your car so we could get to town?"

"I don't know, theys rather protective of that heep of junk," Sadie May responded across the room.

"We could pay for gas," said Daphne.

"You'll have to ask 'em when they get back. But if yous offering to pay, I don't see why not." said Sadie, bringing the food, "Here you all go! With some extra for my Shaggy!"

Lunch went fast, Shaggy tried to avoid eating for all of ten seconds, but began to chow down with the rest of them. There was a slight incident with Velma accidently spilling some water on Sadie and Shaggy when she'd been reaching for the jug. As they finished an odd grinding noise came from outside. They could see an old truck pull outside the hose, Sadie hadn't been joking about it being junk.

"Sadie, what about the feud?" asked Shaggy, aiming to jump out the back window.

"Oh, sugah... don't your worry your self about that. Ma and pa's been over it for nearly two years now. Ever since the Conrad's moved down aways. Theys convinced your uncle would have shued them off the first time he saw them," smiled Sadie May.

"Great," groaned Shaggy.

"Sadie May! Are you home!" yelled a women's voice.

"In here mama, I got some friends over," yelled Sadie, as the gang stood.

"Who would that be?" a man with a gruff long beard opened the door.

"You!" yelled Billy Bob coming behind his father, his gun cocked and aimed at Shaggy, who ducked behind the others.

"Billy Bob!" yelled Sadie May, taking his gun and tossing it across the room.

"Boy! Don't be shootin at your sisters friends!" yelled their father, "I'm sorry ya'll. I'm Billy Ray Scroggins, and this is my Maggie May Scroggins."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Fred, the others nodded and waved, "I'm Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkly, and I think most of you know Shaggy Rogers."

"There automobile had an accident, and they don't have a phone. So theys was wonderin' if they could borrow the car for a little while, they said they'd put gas into it," said Sadie, before anyone could start questions.

"How long?" asked Maggie May.

"A few hours, just to get into town and back," said Velma, "We just need to go talk to the sheriff about getting out car fixed.... and out of a tree."

"You got your car stuck in a tree?" asked Billy Ray, "How'd yall manage that?"

"Well, we didn't...." Fred began.

"Don't want to share yalls secret I see, ah well. You can borrow it, its got enough gas to get there I reckon. But one of yall have to stay here," said Billy Ray, "I don't mean to sound demandin' but we just don't trust yall, no offense."

"None taken," said Shaggy, with a smile.

"I'll stay," shrugged Daphne, Velma and her exchanged a look.

"Key's are in the car," said Billy Ray, and the rest of the gang gave a fleeting glance at Daphne, who waved at them as they left.

"So... Sadie.... which is your room?" asked Daphne, pointing at the doors.

"That one, you wanna see?" asked Sadie, apparently not a customs to having many people over, let alone another girl.

"Sure," smiled Daphne, and they walked off.

"Guys, maybe I should stay," said Fred, as they got in the car.

"Scoob, you stay too," said Shaggy, Scooby's eyes widened.

"Ro Ray!" Scooby shook his head.

"Daphne has Scooby Snack's in her purse," said Velma, and Scooby booked it back to the small house.

"That was easy," said Fred, as he started up the truck.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the car turned over and they began to drive. It was cold, and the heater didn't work, and there was no back window, so the ride too town was extremely unpleasant. Eventually they made it into town by late afternoon, parking in front of the tiny police station near the grocery store. The town was small, but it seemed to have everything, including a repair shop. The three of them headed into the Sheriff's office to find it completely empty except for a dispatcher women sitting at a desk.

"Like, Hi! I'm Shaggy Rogers, is sheriff Buzzbee around?" asked Shaggy, walking up to the lady.

"He's on duty tonight, Deputy Wilson is on right now." said the women, "He had to go take care of a small theft at the grocery, anything I can help you with sugah?"

"Uh, yes. I'm Fred Jones, and this is Velma Dinkly. You see we we're at the Bulreguard Manor and...."

"What we're ya'll doin' at the Bulreguard place?" asked the women, eyes wide.

"We'll, I gave it to a few friends and we needed a place to crash when we we're passing through, and you see our van.... kind of, like had an accident," said Shaggy nervously.

"It's in a tree," sighed Velma, "and we don't know how it go there."

"How high in a tree?" asked the dispatcher.

"Really high, like a story up maybe," shrugged Shaggy.

"Oh my.... well I'll leave a note for the sheriff, but I reckon, it'll be a few days before we can get someone out there," she replied.

"A few days!" said Fred.

"I'm afraid so. We'd need a lift to get it out and well, that's at least two town's over. And it'll be a pretty fee to get it." said the women.

"Fine, thanks." said Fred.

"Is there anyway that you could maybe get the electricity and phone turned back on over there?" asked Velma.

"You'd have to go to city hall." said the lady.

"Where's city hall?" asked Shaggy.

"Across the street." said the lady, pointing at a small white building.

"Thanks," said Fred, and they headed off across the street.

"You guys go on ahead, I wanna ask her a few more questions." said Velma, as she walked back into the police station.

They opened the door of the small building door and walked in, a women who looked identical to the dispatcher sat there at a desk. The inside of the town hall, looked like the police station, minus only the radio that the police building had. Shaggy and Fred exchanged a look and then walked up to the lady.

"Hey, aren't you the dispatcher?" asked Fred.

"No, that's my sister. I'm Grace, how may I help you. The mayor is out on a call." said Grace.

"Call?" asked Shaggy, scratching his head.

"Mayor Willson is also a Deputy." said Grace.

"Okay... anyways. We we're wondering if you could turn on the power and phone over at the Bulreguard Manor." said Fred.

"What!? Why in tarnations are you two out there?" asked the women, eyes wide.

"I gave it too some friends after my Uncle Bulreguard left it too me a while back." said Shaggy.

"Oh! Your the Bulreguard's nephew! Well in that case, I can have the power on by tonight!" the women smiled, "You must be here because of Farquad."

"What?" asked Shaggy, brow raised.

"Farquad. He was living there, then he up and vanished a few months back. Pour fellow, must have gotten stuck in quicksand." said Grace.

"That's terrible." said Fred.

"I hadn't even thought about him," muttered Shaggy, "Anyways, thanks."

"Sorry about your friend Shag," said Fred as they left the town hall.

"Oh, what? Him, yeah its sad and all, but I really didn't get along with him." said Shaggy, remembering Farquad and his ways.

"But if you didn't leave it to him who did you...." Fred was cut off.

"Hey guys! I just got done talking with the dispatcher lady, she says that there hasn't been a peep at Bulreguard Manor for a month." said Velma.

"But Grace said that the Farquad fellow vanished a few months ago." said Fred.

"What if what happened to Farquad happened too your friends Shaggy," said Velma.

"Highly unlikely." said Shaggy, picturing the Boo Brothers and quicksand.

"What make you think that about your.... what are their names again?" asked Fred.

"Shreako, Meako, and Freako." said Shaggy.

"Odd names," said Velma.

"There an odd bunch," said Shaggy.

"Maybe it wasn't quicksand.... maybe something else happened," said Fred.

"Looks like we have another Mystery on our hands," said Velma.

"Like guys, maybe they went on vacation." said Shaggy, but his protests had been blocked out as they went shopping.

Back at the Scroggins place, Daphne sat in Sadie's small room. The fading sun was the only light in her room. Sadie had spent most of the time talking about an assortment of things that Daphne simply nodded at. Fishing, Shaggy, hunting, Shaggy, cooking, Shaggy, cars, we're just a few of her topics. Currently it was Shaggy again.

"I just think he's so darn cute! Do you know why he plays so hard to get?" asked Sadie, leaning into Daphne, hoping for some assistance.

"Ohm... I don't know. I never really pay much attention to him in that way....."

"Your with the blonde boy?" asked Sadie, "He's kinda cute."

"Fred..... he's more then kinda cute," said Daphne, focusing on the conversation.

"To eaches own I suppose.... so tell me about the other girl who's with ya'll. Is she and Sh...."

"Velma? No, we're all just friends. I mean I like Fred and all, but when it comes to me, he's a bit of a dunce." said Daphne, looking out the window, then something caught her eyes, "Oh wow, that's really pretty."

"Huh? Oh, my... wind-chime." said Sadie, following Daphne's gaze to a red jewel hanging on a gold chain from the ceiling, "I uh, found it in bear cave."

Sadie was called into the kitchen by her mother, Daphne looked around the room. There was a small book case, most seemed to be how too books, some on paranormal, and a couple on religions, then there we're a few up-to-date magazines, and a pile of dirty clothes spilling out of a hamper. She looked at some pictures she had posted on her wall, a pillow blocked out some magazine clippings next to her bed, bright colors caught her eyes from one of them. She was just about to move the pillow, when she heard the truck pull up, the rest of the gang was back. She woke Scooby, from where he had been asleep on the floor and the two headed out.

"We're back, sorry it took longer than expected." said Fred, handing the keys to Mr. Scroggins, "We needed to get some supplies for the week."

"You folks staying around then?" asked Mrs. Scroggins.

"A few days, a truck wont be out till then." said Velma.

"You have a full tank, thanks again." said Shaggy.

"No problem, ya'll come around when you need anything." said Mrs. Scroggins.

"Especially my honey," said Sadie May, with a wave to Shaggy.

"Well we should head back before it gets dark," said Daphne.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"Thanks again!" said Fred, as they took their bags out of the back of the truck and headed towards home.

"They seem nice," said Fred.

"Yeah, I guess. Gee Shags, you we're totally right. She's obsessed with you." said Daphne, "she barely talked about anything else."

"Anyway Daph, we have another mystery on our hands." said Fred.

"Rhat, rout raggys rirlriend?" asked Scooby.

"Scooby, stop saying she's my girlfriend!" said Shaggy, as they made it out of the house and back into the Bulreguard driveway.

**TBC**

Ooo... a mystery.....


	4. Split Up

**Beauregard Mansion**

**Chapter 4**

**Looking For Clues**

It was evening and the group sat in the living room to eat, not trusting the table in the dining room. It wasn't an extravagant dinner, just enough for to fill up the others and subdue Scooby and Shaggy. As promised, the power was back on, but the phone was still off however. After dinner Fred made sure everyone stayed in the kitchen, Velma and Daphne exchanged knowing looks. Shaggy and Scooby we're oblivious as they finished dinner, until they looked up at Fred's face, both groaned.

"Okay guys, I think we should split up and look for clues in regards to the disappearance of Shaggy's friends.... ohm hey Shag.... is their anything to identify them?" asked Fred, after a moment.

"A pilot hat, a baseball cap......like that's it. Like, man, I'm telling you they probably just went on vacation." said Shaggy, "Can't you just once agree with me."

"Shaggy.... you would have left Daphne in that maniac house if we agreed with your logic." said Velma.

"Would not!" he said in defense.

"Don't pout, it takes away from your charm." she said in a sarcastic chuckle.

"All right gang. Shaggy and Scooby you check the attic. Daphne and I will check the basement, Velma can you handle down here by yourself...." Fred trailed off.

"What? Wait! What is with this new coordinating!" said Velma, "First the whole valentines.. nevermind."

The group went their separate ways. Shaggy and Scooby walked up the stairs to the attic, Shaggy ranting about vacations and pondering why they'd came. He glanced out the window, the van was still in a tree. What could have done that? He supposed Fred and the others had come to the conclusion that the Boo Brothers missing and the van we're connected. They pulled the string for the attic and walked up the creaky steps in bitter annoyance. Scooby held the same annoyed stance as Shaggy, both stood there and looked around.

"See anything Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Rope...." they walked back down the stairs.

"Scooby, like what would we even look for? Their ghosts." said Shaggy.

"Ri Ron't ro." said Scooby, shaking his head.

"Hey Scoob... do you think if we like, explained to them that their ghosts.... they'd think it was another trick wouldn't they?" Shaggy sighed, and they looked out the window.

Shaggy looked down the path towards parts he remembered. As he stood there, a strange red light caught his eyes from the forest. _Its something reflectant caused by the moon. _He nodded to himself. Just then he heard it, the most foul things he'd ever heard in his life, the worst part he was alone, minus Scooby, who held the same frightened manor he had. He should have known, he heard the stairs creek, at the same time the words reached his ears.

"Shaggy, sugah. Are you up there? I made cookies!" came the voice of Sadie May.

Meanwhile, Velma had been looking outside when she'd seen a strange red light. So at that moment, she was walking through the woods carefully, following the direction. After a few minutes, she looked from behind a tree, there was a barn, part of the Beauregard property. It held a broken looking carriage and a lot of dust. The red light stopped, it had come from the rafters. She put the flashlight in her mouth as she climbed up the latter. She pulled herself up on the loft and walked carefully, afraid the boards would give. She shined the flashlight around, and a quick gleam of red caught in the light. An old book was mostly berried in hey, but a red jewel from the clasp was uncovered. She dusted it off carefully and picked it up, it was very similar to a book she hated more than anything. She nearly threw it, but she knew she had to take it, it was most likely evidence. She heard a creek down below, she turned off her flashlight and creeped to the edge. A small figure walked into the barn, it crept slowly as if searching. Velma heard a crack. The thin board she knelt on was giving way. _Please. Please. Come on, keep hold_. Her thoughts had no effect on the board, because it snapped. She let out a scream as she landed in the back of the old buggy. The person's retreating footsteps could be heard, she felt dizzy.

Meanwhile Fred and Daphne walked around the basement, hoping for something out of the ordinary. Only thing was, everything was strange in this basement. It had been a half an hour now, and Daphne chose to sit down on an old chair. Fred was looking at some boxes, and then the chair gave way.

"Ahk!" Daphne hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Daph, are you okay?" asked Fred, running over to her.

"Yeah. Stupid old chair... ow." she said as Fred helped her up.

"Well I don't see anything down here, maybe we should go check the yard or something." shrugged Fred.

"I guess so," said Daphne, as they headed towards the stairs, "Hey Freddy..."

"Yeah?" asked Fred, then he followed Daphne's gaze.

"Isn't that... the phone line?" her voice caught, "But... but what is that?!"

"I don't know..." Fred shined his light near them, "Oh gosh..."

Meanwhile upstairs, Shaggy and Scooby sat in the bathroom as Sadie May kept talking. Shaggy looked at his watch, 45 minutes they'd been in there. Scooby had decided to sleep in the tub, Shaggy sat on the toilet, hoping one of his friends would come rescue him. A part of him wanted the cookies that Sadie had brought, the other parts said to watch the clock... or scream for help, either way.

"Sugah, are you gonna stay in there all night?" asked Sadie May, "I told ma, I'd be home already."

"I'm not in a good mood right now." said Shaggy.

"I could make you feel betta," her voice was coy, Shaggy gave it a thought, and then recoiled.

"No, I just want to be alone."

"Your dogs in there."

"He's asleep."

"I'll give yah a big kiss..."

"Listen.... Sadie.... It's not that I don't find your attractive, its like.... oh man... okay, I'm just not in to you." Shaggy slapped himself at his own word choice.

"Whatya mean?" her voice sounded as if she'd been waiting.

"I don't feel for you, the way you feel for me. Am I making any progress here?" asked Shaggy, "I don't like you."

It was silent for a few minutes, and Shaggy thought that maybe she'd left. Then a sound of breaking glass near the door met his ears, and he could hear residing stomps as Sadie May went down the stairs, a thump and creak let him know she'd left. He peeked out the bathroom window just to make sure, and he saw Sadie running into the woods. He felt like crap for hurting her that way, but he had to tell her, or she'd keep thinking he did like her. Shaggy motioned to Scooby to come with him, opening the door he saw the broken cookie plate by the stairs. He heard a yell from the basement as Daphne and Fred ran upstairs.

"What happened?" asked Shaggy, preparing to book it encase something was coming.

"Phone cords butchered..... blood.... writing.... ew!" said Daphne, leaning against the door.

"ROOD!" said Scooby, hiding behind Shaggy.

"Where's Velma?" asked Fred, looking around.

"Blood?" asked Shaggy.

"You know... lets not talk about it....ew." said Daphne, shoving a chair in front of the door.

"Seriously.. Velma!" yelled Fred.

"Rhat arout rood?" asked Scooby.

"Ew.... please don't say that word..... okay.... where's Velma?" asked Daphne.

"She was down here." said Shaggy, "Velma?"

"Relma!" Scooby ran down the stairs, they searched for a good twenty minutes.

"Okay, like now I'm worried." said Shaggy, as they met in the kitchen for the third time, "Maybe she saw that like, weird light outside."

"What weird light?" asked Fred.

"I saw it earlier, I thought it was just moonlight or something." said Shaggy with a shrug.

"Come on guys, let's go have a look around the woods." said Fred.

"Do you know which way the light came from?" asked Daphne, as they walked out the door.

"Like, over where the barn is." said Shaggy, and they headed off through the woods, "Velma!"

"Velma!"

"Velms! You out here!?"

"Relma!" Scooby began to sniff the ground and run a head of the group.

"What happened to it?" asked Daphne, the roof was partially caved in, and a door kept one side up.

"I don't know...." said Shaggy as they walked towards, Scooby was frantic.

"Relma! Relma!" he was barking at them, before going into the death trap barn.

"Oh no, what if she's hurt?" asked Daphne as they ran towards the barn opening.

"Shaggy your thinner..." before Fred could finish, Shaggy had already gone in the barn, "Be quiet."

"Velma." Shaggy whispered, keeping an eye on the ceiling beams that were creaking, "Scooby-Doo... where are you?"

"Shaggy," Velma's voice was low, a whisper like his.

"Where are you?" asked Shaggy, a flicker of light got his attention from under a board, Scooby was yanking at it.

"No, Scooby, don't." said Shaggy, as he went to the back of the carriage, he could see Velma wave at him though the stepping area, "You okay?"

"My foots stuck, otherwise I'd be out. I think its caught under the seat on the other side." she winced, apparently trying to yank it free.

"Don't move." said Shaggy, going around the other side carefully.

"Wasn't planning on it," she sighed in annoyance.

It was fairly easy to get her foot out, it was stuck under the seat like she'd thought. Carefully, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby moved away from the carriage. Velma sighed in embarrassment as Shaggy put her over his shoulder. She was going to protest, when the roof gave a lurch. They booked it, ramming into Fred and Daphne as they got out of the barn, just as it collapsed completely.

"Close call...." said Fred, as they got up.

"Jinkies...." Velma peaked under Shaggy's arm to see, but it was upside down to her.

"Velma, are you okay?" asked Daphne.

"I'm fine..... you can put me down Shaggy." said Velma, still slung over his shoulder.

"What?... OH! Sorry." said Shaggy, looking away from the barn and putting her down, "Are you sure your okay."

"Fine. Now lets get back to the house and take a look at this book," Velma had held onto it the whole time.

"That looks like..... similar... to Ben's book." said Shaggy, shaking.

"Ruh Ro...." said Scooby, jumping into Shaggy's arms.

**TBC**


	5. Scorned

**Chapter 4**

**Scorned**

That night, the gang was restless. They had looked through most of the book, thankful it wasn't Ben's book, though some of the spells gave it a run for Ben's money. They had found a couple dog-eared pages as they read it, but it seemed like they didn't relate to one another. Daphne looked at the cover of the now closed book, there was something else bothering her about it, but she didn't know what. The grandfather clock struck one, and they all headed off to bed, too tired to figure anything out. Velma took the book up to her room, planning on reading some more.

An hour passed and the members of Mystery Incorporated, we're all asleep. Scooby's ears perked up, he heard a creak, it was the wind. Still, he got up from his comfy blankets on the floor and jumped onto Shaggy's bed, curling up next to the snoring beatnik. Meanwhile, Daphne had woken up, the sound had forced her awake. She listened to the old house, and then heard her door creak open, she was about to yell, when she saw Fred lean in.

"Daph, you asleep?" he whispered.

"No, but you scared me. Was that you making the creaking sounds?" she asked, sitting up in her bed as Fred closed the door.

"Sorry. I was thinking, about the clues. Velma was talking about that short figure darting through the barn; what do you think he or she was doing?" asked Fred.

"Velma said they we're probably coming to get the book...." said Daphne, then it clicked.

"Daph, what is it?" asked Fred.

"Come on, we have to talk to Velma." Daphne jumped up and ran ahead of Fred and turned the knob, it wouldn't budge, "Hey..."

"What is it?" asked Fred, walking behind her, she moved and he tried the door, "It's locked."

Velma hugged the second pillow as she slept, the book sat on the night stand. A piece of note-paper had blown on the floor, she had been trying to translate some latin from one of the dog-eared pages. A loud rapping awoke her, it was coming from the wall, Daphne's room. She got up and walked over to it, she heard their voices.

"Velma!" it was muffled by the wall.

Velma opened her door and went to Daphne's. The door wouldn't budge, it felt like it was just a wall with a knob glued on. Everytime she yanked, it seemed to pull away. The door handle wouldn't turn and a grinding sound came from where it latched. Small dust and cracking came after a while, and finally the door gave, sending Velma to the floor. Fred and Daphne fell out of the room, and on top of Velma.

"Like man, what's all the comotion..... Fred... why are you pinning the girls to the floor?" Shaggy's groggy expression went blank, as if deciding if he really wanted to know.

"Daphne and I we're locked in her room, the door gave, and we fell out." said Fred, standing up, helping up the girls.

".... now what where you doing in Daphne's room at two in the morning?" asked Shaggy.

"..." Velma raised an eyebrow at the two, then looked at the door handle, something white was in door jam.

"We we're talking about the book, when I remembered..... what's that noise?" asked Daphne, a loud bang came from Velma's room, and a loud bark from Scooby followed.

The gang ran to Velma's room, her bed had been flipped and the windows we're off the hinges. Velma gasped, the night stand table was empty, the book had been stolen. Shaggy leaned out the window, a shadow retreating into the woods, followed by Scooby, who was in hot pursuit of the person. They all ran down the steps, grabbing shoes and hop-running down the path they heard Scooby's barks coming from. A red light a head flashed, stunning the gang and nearly causing them to pile up into a tree. After a brief moment, they resumed their chase. Fred slipped on the wet grass as they neared a clearing, knocking into Velma on accident. Velma's glasses fell in the darkness, she groaned, that's it she was getting contacts. She groped the grass, hearing the others continue to run. Shaggy came skidding to a halt in front of bear cave. A yelp sound, came from inside the cave, they walked cautiously into the cave.

"Relp!" his voice chimed from inside the cave.

"Where coming buddy!" Shaggy headed the group, as he round the corner, a splitting pain filled his head and it went dark.

Velma had finally found her glasses, and now stood outside the cave, no signs pointed where the others went. She heard footsteps and dove into a bush nearby, two shadows went into the cave, their features couldn't be seen in the dim light through the trees. Velma waited a few moments and then entered the cave, a light showing when she got far enough in, she hid behind an large rock in the cave floor, peering into the cave. She could hear chatter on a part she couldn't see, but she had a perfect view of the others. Shaggy, Daphne, and Fred were tied up in the corner of the cave, all looking groggy. Scooby was muzzled and tied near them. As she looked at the scene before her, she wondered who they we're looking at, they weren't talking.

"Velma, why don't yous join your friends over there?" came a snide voice, yanking her by the arm.

She was shoved towards the others. her eyes adjusted to the sight before her, they went wide. In front of her on the cave wall was a detailed map. Pins in it, clippings, and strings. A close glance showed the pattern of their cases, perfectly coordinated, notes stating everything about them.

"Impressive, right?" came a voice on the other side of the map.

"Sadie?" asked Velma, brow raised, she'd been leaning towards Billy Bob.

Sadie May leaned against the map with a smirk that hadn't resembled and dark side they'd seen of her. Her outfit was nothing like her normal half shirt and shorts, but a black dress, her 'wind-chime' hanging from her neck. Her family stood behind her, but different, their eyes we're gaunt and empty. Velma moved her hand behind her back to try and get her friends ropes, but instead they wrapped around her joining them, the necklace glowing at the movement.

"Don't even try it," he accent seemed less sweet, more snappy.

"Sadie May, look I know what I said, but I didn't mean we couldn't like, be friends." said Shaggy, nervously.

"What are you planning?" asked Fred, struggling against the ropes.

"You mean what have I done so far." she smiled, "I's read far too many comic books to give away my secret like that."

"You used a spell book to enchant an amulet, so you could have powers even without it. It started off just something the play with, and then when Shaggy came back, you tossed the van and came up with a new plan." said Daphne, the rest of the gang looked at her, "That's what I wanted to tell Velma before everything happened."

"Daphne solved a mystery.... before I did.." said Velma, eyes wide.

"Okay, miss know-it-all, what's the rest of my plan?" grumbled Sadie May, crossing her arms.

"Ohm.... question us about the book, and then let us go." said Daphne, with a hopeful smile.

"Unlikely. Where's is my book?" asked Sadie.

"We don't have it...." said Shaggy, "You took it back, that's how we got here."

"No, I used the charm to make your dumb dog here come to the cave." said Sadie, hands on hip, "Now stop your lying and tell me where it is."

"We don't have it.... honest." said Daphne, ropes wrapped around her neck.

"Tell me where it is!" the amulet was glowing brighter as she got angrier.

"Sadie, like we're not lying. Someone took it right before we came, we thought Scooby was following them into the woods." said Shaggy.

"Brother, go look at the house.... see if their tellin the truth. If someone took the book, their'd be a mess. It tends to do that when touched by a strangers hands.... like the barn." Billy Bob walked towards the cage exit.

"It was in Velma's room when it got jacked." said Fred, still trying to get them loose.

"I don't think so, blondie." said Sadie, and ropes engulfed Fred's throat.

"Sister, there tellin' the truth." Billy Bob had returned.

"Just fantastic. Do you know the crap I went through to get that. Getting rid of the ghosts and butler. You just had to meddle with it didn't yah." she snapped at the gang.

"Hey, the house is yours take it. Honest, no one will care.... just let us go and we'll forget the whole thing." said Daphne, with a sweet smile.

".... what do you think I am, stupid. Just because you don't have my book, doesn't mean you get to leave." her smirk had returned, "Im's gonna have me a little fun. I havn't had anyone to practice on. Pa, go look for the book."

"Come on, what have we done to you.... with the exception of Shaggy." said Fred, giving a sorrowful look at his friend.

"It's not a matter of feelings. I honestly just don't like you. No offense. Now who shall I start with..... hmm, how about the rat who stole my book!" Velma's bindings loosened and she floated up in the air.

"Put her down!" yelled Fred.

"A volunteer then." Velma flew against the wall and Fred's ropes became branches, pulling him into the air by his throat.

"It's me your mad at, let them go." said Shaggy, trying to yank free.

"But this is way too fun," said Sadie, as Daphne now spun in the air like a top.

"Ahhh!" Daphne fell to the ground with a small crack.

"Daphne!" Fred gasped, getting harder to breath.

"Stop it!" yelled Sadie's mother, Sadie stopped and turned to her, "Let them go! I will not tolerate anymore of your satanic magic!"

"But Mama...."

"Let them go, Sadie May..." Sadie gave a thoughtful expression and then the amulet blinked, and her mother fell unconscious to the floor.

"Now, back to my fun. How shall I finish ya'll off..." Sadie smiled looking from one to the other.

"Maybe we could talk about this...!!!" Shaggy's comment was cut off as he was flown into the air and into Fred.

"Now, anything you'd like to say to each other?" asked Sadie, as Velma and Daphne flew on the other side of Fred, the branches twisting around them, with a wave of her hand, a trickle of flames lit the bottom of their binds.

Scooby was using his claws to cut the rope binding him, he kept looking at the gang, cutting faster. The rope finally broke, with ease he undid his muzzle. Shaggy motioned the the necklace, Scooby nodded. Sadie looked up just as the great dane landed on her, tugging at the necklace with his jaws, it broke away. The bindings and fire began to slowly died out, only to quickly be reinstated even stronger a second later. Scooby had the necklace, but someone in the cave entrance stood with the book. Shaggy groaned, the others looked confused, who was the new person. A short hunch back with sunglasses, stood book in hands, a wicked smile on his face.

"Could this night get like, possibly any worse...." grumbled Shaggy.

"Don't say that too loud, or it will," said Fred next to him.

Scooby flew against a wall, amulet dropped on the cave floor. The cave wall its self turned into a stone cage for Scooby. Sadie picked up her necklace, giving the man a questioning look, he jerked his finger at Shaggy and Scooby, and then glared at them.

"How many people have you angered around here?" asked Daphne, "Or are we waiting for the sheriff."

"Man o man Scoob... I can't believe I'm doing this... Sadie! This is putting a like a really cramp in my plans tomorrow." said Shaggy, he gulped as the flames got nearer to all of them.

"Oh, and just what where your plans tomorrow?" she snapped, hands on hips.

"After you left, I changed my mind... I was going to ask you.... you too... too," Shaggy felt a flame touch his foot, "To marry me..."

The gang looked at him wide-eyed. It was by far the strangest words to ever come out of Shaggy, and the scariest. Shaggy had a look of question on his face, as if rethinking his previous statement and how to reword it. A glimpse of Sadie May, showed a complete opposite of what she looked like a minute ago. She was hopping up and down in happiness, Farquad, slapped his forehead.

"He's trying to trick you, ee ghad, you stupid hillbilly." Farquad, trying to open the book.

"Mind your own business pip-squeak!" yelled Sadie May, the flames died and the book refused to open.

"Sadie May! He's right, he aint plannin on marryin' yah, he wants to run. I don't see no ring." said Billy Bob, snapping out of his trance.

"Do you have a ring, sugah?" asked Sadie glaring at her brother in annoyance.

"Uh... like, yeah. It's back at the house." said Shaggy, thinking of any place their might be jewelry.

"Do you see, he's trying to get out of the cave," said Farquad, still gripping the book, "Now open this book."

"You can't boss me around!" Sadie snatched the book from Farquad's hands and smacked him on the head.

"Listen, let my friends go get the ring." said Shaggy, making it up as he went.

".... and you stay here." said Sadie.

"Yeah, just let them go."

"Sounds fair." Sadie snapped her fingers and Fred, Daphne, and Velma fell on the ground with a clatter, "You three, get that ring and come back or I'll let the butler have the book."

"My name is Farquad," he yelled.

"Billy Bob, go with them." said Sadie May, staring at her brother.

"Fine." he cocked his gun and walked the three out, it was silent for a few minutes.

"So..... what brought this all on?" asked Shaggy, looking down at the two.

"Reah, rhy?" asked Scooby in a whimper from his cage.

"I was only using it for fun, but you hurt me sugah, and I wanted revenge," said Sadie May, smiling at Shaggy happily.

"You gave all the money to charity, when you know that I DESERVED it!" yelled Farquad, Shaggy thought about this.

"Fair points on like both sides..." gunshots and running could be heard in the distance.

"They ran!" said Billy Bob, running into the cave out of breath.

"What?" asked Farquad and Sadie May.

"Yes!" said Shaggy, then after a moment, "What?"

"They threw a ring at me and booked it." said Billy Bob, tossing a ring at her, "Probably runnin towards town."

"So sweety, where will be going for our honeymoon?" asked Sadie, Shaggy dropped to the floor.

"Ohm.... no where...." said Shaggy, he was cut off.

"Oh, that's right, I trashed your van, consider it somewhat repaired. Oh! We can work on it for our honeymoon!" Sadie dove on Shaggy trying to kiss him.

"Ruck!" said Scooby, looking in disgust.

"But... but... wh-why did they.... run?" asked Shaggy, between attacks.

"Beats me....." Billy Bob was cut off, a large billow of dark smoke had erupted in the corner nearest Scooby.

They all stopped talking and looked towards it, the book flew from where it sat next to Farquad and into the smoke. A deep cackle erupted from it, Shaggy began to shake, breaking out of his cave bindings and ducking behind Shaggy, who had jumped into Sadie May's arms. Her amulet began to glow, and flicker. A large thick shadow with red eyes peered at them. Billy Bob, shaking, aimed his gun. Farquad screamed and tried to run, but the entrance held some sort of shield.

"How dare you use the powers of my book! You will pay for what you've done!" the voice boomed in dark echoing voice.

"Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy and Scooby had backed against the cave wall.

A rope flew around Sadie May, the necklace being knocked off. Billy Bob shot at the figure, but it bounced off the cave wall and nearly hit Farquad, the figure laughed. The rest of the rope left over, flew around Billy Bob and Farquad. The strings off the maps wove around all threes mouths so they couldn't talk. The flew to where Shaggy and Scooby coward. Both we're shaking, the book creatures face, mere inches from Shaggy, it was laughing.

"HELP!!!!!!!!" yelled Shaggy.

"RELP!!" Scooby joined in.

**TBC**

Did that seemed rushed? I am so sorry if it did.... I thought it did the other day, so I rewrote a good part of it.


	6. So Ends Another Mystery

**Chapter 6**

**The Real Deal**

Shaggy and Scooby covered each others eyes. The shadow and laughter vanished as the sound of foot steps came thumping towards the cave. Shaggy and Scooby moved to uncover one of each others eyes. The creature was gone, Sadie May, Billy Bob, and Farquad where still tied up.

"All of ya'll get out of that cave, right now yah here!" came a gruff familiar voice as a gun was cocked.

"Sheriff Buzzbee?" asked Shaggy, as he leaned through the cave opening.

"Where are the others?" asked the Sheriff, putting his gun down slightly.

"All tied up," he and Scooby, slid passed the sheriff, only to walk into Fred, who had been given a gun, "Oh god, you have a weapon."

"Hey! I know how to handle a gun..." grumbled Fred, only to accidently shoot a tree to their right, "I'm.... gonna just put this down.

"Where are the girls?" asked Shaggy, in concern.

"Back at the house, when we we're looking for a ring we saw the Sheriff's car parked out by the van.... which some how got back on the ground... windows are repaired too..... how'd you get them tied up?" asked Fred.

"Rhere ras a rook ronster!" said Scooby, quickly.

"Yeah a book monster, it attacked them, and it was just about to go after us when you guys showed up." said Shaggy, "Man, am I glad to see you."

"Rit ras rig rand reepy!" said Scooby, standing up and trying to look menacing.

"And it just disappeared when we showed up?" asked Fred, scratching his head.

"I suppose it went back into the book," shrugged Shaggy, "What did you tell the Sheriff?"

"Told him that they we're trying to kill us... I left out the whole witchcraft thing, he doesn't seem like the type to get it...." said Fred in a whisper as the Sheriff came out, walking the three, gun pointed.

"Tryin' to kill people again Billy Bob! It's the jail for you lot, now march!" yelled the Sheriff, "And stealin too, why I aught too..."

"Stealing?" asked Shaggy, noticing the Sheriff holding the book.

"This is Grace Harding's book from town hall, it's been missing for nearly six months now." said the Sheriff.

"But..." Fred was about to start, Shaggy clasped his hand over Fred mouth.

"like, I don't know, don't want to know, and like, don't care... let's just leave while we're in one piece." said Shaggy with a sigh.

"Reah, rets ro." said Scooby, and they headed off through the woods and back too the

They headed back towards the mansion, Fred and Shaggy decided they'd all have to stay the night again, just out of exhaust. As they reached the back door, they heard the girls scream and nearly run them over. Following the girls where three white figures, laughing. Scooby and Shaggy both sighed in relief.

"Hey Shaggy!" yelled Freako, with a wink at Meako.

"What's up Scooby-Doo?!" yelled Meako.

"BOO!" yelled Shreiko, chasing the girls again.

"Hey, num skill! Can't you see these are friends of our buddies here!" said Freako, whopping Shreiko on the head, "Sorry about that ladies, couldn't resist."

"I don't have a skull," laughed Shreiko, "But if I did, it be numb now!"

"Glad you three are all right," said Shaggy.

"Reah, rhere rhere rou?" asked Scooby, happily.

"Vacation!" the three smiled.

"We kept getting papers in the mail for this haunted place, it was a fake, but we had some fun with the owners," laughed Meako.

"Yeah, real fun," shrieked Shreiko.

"T-These.... are y-your friends...." muttered Daphne, hiding behind Fred, who was cowering behind Velma.

"Your afraid of nearly everything, yet you have three ghosts... for friends?" asked Velma, eyes wide.

"Far out, right." said Shaggy.

"RI'm rired..." yawned Scooby.

"Me too.... like, come on guys..." said Shaggy, waving for the others to follow as they headed inside the house after the Boo Brothers.

"Unbelivable...." muttered Fred.

"From now on, any ghost related cases we have.... their going in first." said Velma.

"I hate ghosts...." grumbled Daphne, as her purse floated into her hands.

The next morning Fred and Shaggy checked the Mystery Machine. It was okay, most likely do to Sadie, using the necklace to mentally fix most of it, before she was captured. Shaggy was still extremely tired, after being woken up the the "Book Demon," Which had turned out to be the Boo Brothers, helping him out. They's been in the house when they'd over heard the gang talking about what to do. Fred just had to change the filter and they could get out of there, Shaggy went inside to make sure they had everything ready to go. Scooby was helping Daphne pack up some canned foods again, as well as their groceries, they all wanted to get out of there and fast. Shaggy headed upstairs to go see if Velma was ready to go, it would only be a few more minutes.

"Hey Velms, the van's almost..." He was cut off by Velma giving him a hug.

"I'm glad your all right. Sorry I didn't hug you last night, I was too exhausted to be excited," smiled Velma.

"Like, whoa!" said Shaggy, pulling away from Velma's hug, "You like me?"

"... what?... you know I do, we've been friends forever," smiled Velma, her head tilted in confusion.

"... you love me..." Shaggy's voice had a slight music too it, as his brow raised, he was teasing.

"Strictly as a friend Shaggy..." said Velma, with a grin and roll of her eyes.

"You want to hug me...." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"You know that's because I'm glad your alive," she laughed, "Though that's subject to change as often as the wind."

"You want to hold me...." He placed his chin on her shoulder, fighting back a laugh.

"Oh, please," Velma rolled her eyes and looked at Shaggy, his eyes we're closed and he was beaming.

"You want to kiss me...." he smirked, opening his eyes.

"So..." she giggled, joining in on the joke, but his face faltered.

Suddenly the joke wasn't that childish anymore. Shaggy's eyes went wide, he'd been joking.... that was all.... he didn't really like Velma.... did he? Velma didn't like him.... right? Both we're suddenly aware how close their faces we're to one another, and the fact their was a lot of heat radiating from each others cheeks. Did they want to kiss? What would be the harm? Both looked serious for a moment, an expression so foreign to Shaggy's face, that Velma nearly laughed. Shaggy's brows furrowed in thought, Velma tilted her head, why not? Both moved closer to the other, eyes slowly closing. Just as their eyes we're almost fully closed, it happened.... breaking their experiment.

"Hey gang!" Fred's voice echoed down the hall.

"Jinkies!" "Zoinks!" both flew apart.

Fred entered the room with a smile, the van was ready. He looked at Shaggy and Velma, as far from each other as possibly could be, and a look of guilt on their faces. Fred shrugged, not really wanting to know. Daphne on the other hand.... looked at their red faces, Velma's fogged up glasses, and their fearful glance at each other. Fred was in mid rant when Daphne's dainty hand clasped over his mouth, and slowly began to navigate him from the room. Scooby, who'd been with them, followed suit, closing the door behind him. Velma and Shaggy gave each other a glance and started laughing. It had been a stupid idea. They headed out the door and into the kitchen where Daphne, Fred, and Scooby stopped talking.

"So where too next?" asked Shaggy, sitting at the table.

".... us three we're gonna go bowling...in town...." said Fred.

"Sounds great!" said Velma.

"Like, man, I could go for some pizza with chocolate sauce!" said Shaggy.

"Reah!" agreed Scooby, in excitement.

"Well.... you two could go eat..... I mean if you want.... I mean its not like we don't want you too come..... so do you wanna go bowling," Fred's stuttering ended in a sigh.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" smiled Shaggy.

The group headed out the door, grabbing some things and Shaggy left a note for the Boo Brother's. As they got to the Mystery Machine; Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby missed Daphne giving Fred a couple smacks in the arm from her purse. Soon they drove down the road towards town, happy to be getting away from the mansion. They were so preoccupied with the prospect of some fun time together, that they missed the sheriff drive passed them, a glow of red glinting from the driver's seat.

"Did you guys see?..." Fred trailed off but shook his head at the thought, "Nevermind."

"What happened to all the food we packed?" asked Daphne, looking through a bag, "I wanted some chips."

"Scooby?" asked Velma, as the dog laid in the back clutching his stomach, food containers beside him.

"Scooby Dooby-Doo!" said Scooby, the gang chuckled.

**The End.... perhaps.....**

Was it too rushed, I'm sorry if it was.... hmm so are you gonna read my next stories? I have to add two chapters to the HP one, and then back to Scooby-Doo... give me a week or so for the next story...


End file.
